Soul Hunters: 4 Meisters Alone?
by Ulrich-Stern3277
Summary: A story of four meisters, one month fresh to the DWMA. Follow Alex, Chandler, Dustin and Rowan as they quest to collect their 99 kishin souls and the soul of a witch. Story features characters from the anime, time set is after the final episode of the anime. Rated M for Blood, Violence, Language and possible sexual content in later chapters
1. Prologue: The Hunters

**Prologue: The Hunters**

Death the Kid walked into Death Room to see his father standing there staring at his mirror. He turned to Liz and Patti "I wonder what he's looking at." Kid said to his weapons. Kid walked over and stood next to his father "What are you watching dad?" he asked. Lord Death jumped a little "Son, you scared me. I about used my reaper chop on you." After he calmed himself down Lord Death Spoke again. "To answer your question Kid, I'm watching a meister who just enrolled a month ago, along with three others and their weapons. I gave him a simple job to take down a gang in Monte Carlo. Just watch."

Kid, Liz and Patti gathered around the mirror and watched. Kid turned to Lord Death "Father, what is this boy's name? And what kind of meister is he?" Lord Death kept his eyes on the mirror "This is Alex, he's no ordinary sword meister. He's a dark sword meister, his resonances are incredibly strong." Liz piped up "That's crazy. Now I want to see him fight."

* * *

***jump to Monte Carlo alley way***

Alex and his weapon Kryszian stood on a rooftop watching a gang of seven men. Their souls were kishin eggs and ripe for the collecting. Alex concentrated and saw that only the leader was giving off a powerful soul signal. Meaning his soul was more corrupt than the others. He pushed the bridge of his glasses up his nose and said "Let's do this Kryszian. Transform." Kryszian nodded and turned into a katana with a black blade. Alex dropped down into the alley. "Alright you guys, your time has come." He said. The gang leader smirked, "Bring it on kiddo!"

Alex's teeth bared and he struck "Swift shade!" Alex disappeared from view and reappeared behind the 6 gangsters, running his sword through them. The men were sucked inside their souls leaving six kishin souls floating behind Alex. He held out his sword and they were drawn into the blade. Kryszian appeared on the blade, she was smiling. "Alright Alex, let's finish him off." Alex nodded, "Let's do this." Alex and the gang leader started exchanging blows and after taking six throwing knives Alex stood and looked at his sword "Kryszian, he's strong. Let's finish this now." Kryszian smiled again "I couldn't agree more."

Alex assumed an offensive stance and together with his weapon he cried "Let's go! Soul resonance!" Alex's sword blade glowed dark purple "The legendary skill of the dark sword meister! Shade Cutter!" Alex slid forward and sliced right through the gang leader. There was a splatter of blood that hit the ground and one final kishin soul. Alex touched that blade of his sword to it and watched as it was absorbed. He leaned Kryszian up" against a wall and stepped away. Kryszian transformed back to human form and walked up.

"Well Alex, that brings our soul total up to 37 kishin souls. I'm sure that Lord Death will be pleased with us." She smiled "Come on Alex. Let's get back to Death City." Alex started walking before saying "Maybe on the way back you can help get some things for dinner tonight. Maybe the market will have some stuff we can use." The meister and weapon duo walked out of the alley way and down the street.

* * *

***back in the Death Room***

The image on Lord Death's mirror faded and Lord Death turned to Kid. "As you can see son, Alex is a powerful meister in almost every way. And he has his own team he works with. Like him, they're new at the academy and haven't been here for more than a month." He waved his hand in front of the mirror and an image of 4 meisters appeared. Alex was easily recognizable because of his white t-shirt, jeans, dark brown trench coat and jet black hair.

Next to Alex was a boy with short blonde hair holding a sniper rifle. He had a confident look on his face that reminded Kid of Black Star. Confident, but full of himself as well. Lord Death introduced the whole team. "Here next to Alex is sniper meister Dustin and his weapon as well, his brother Dylan. The other boy goes by the name of Chandler, like your friend Black Star, Chandler is a dark arms meister. His weapon goes by the name of Tyjah, she resonates well with Chandler because of the fact that they're great friends. And the other girl in this image is Rowan, her weapon is her sister Bria, yet another powerful soul match.

Patti looked at Liz "Wow sis, they look like one heck of a team. Kid's probably happy about them because there's 8 of them." Liz nodded because she knew that Kid's favorite number was 8. All because it was perfectly symmetrical, and Kid may not admit to it, but Liz was pretty sure that Kid's favorite shape was the infinitely symmetrical circle.

Kid looked up to his father, "Dad, are any of the other meisters on that team out on missions?" Lord Death thought for a minute and said "Yes, to be exact it's the sniper meister Dustin." With a wave of his hand the image on the mirror changed to show the northern streets of Death City. There on a rooftop lay a young boy. He looked to be around 15. Kid stared at the meister carefully and observed that he was scanning the streets with a pair of binoculars. When he saw his target, he brought his gun up.

* * *

"Okay Dylan, there she is. Elizabeth Bathory. She'll kill her victim, eat their soul, and bathe in their blood." Dustin said to his Death .30 sniper rifle. Dylan's face appeared on the weapon's shoulder stock, which was pressed against his brother's shoulder. Dustin stared down the scope and lined up his crosshairs. He released the safety on his sniper and pulled the trigger. The shot sailed through the air and missed Elizabeth by a mere inch.

However, Dustin was prepared for this. "Dylan! DMR mode. Dylan glowed and changed form into a DM-14 DMR. Dustin rose to his feet and jumped down into the street below. Elizabeth sneered "Pathetic fool, I shall devour your soul and bathe in your blood." Dustin smiled evilly "Serial Killer Elizabeth Bathory. I am Sniper meister Dustin. Your soul has become a kishin egg. Your soul shall be mine."

Elizabeth drew her short sword. "Try and take it from me you bratty little boy!" That remark sent Dustin's anger past its boiling point. "I'll show you who's a brat you bitch!" Dustin flipped his gun to full auto, took aim and opened fire. Elizabeth's body completely disintegrated and all that was left was her soul. A smug grin came across his face as he slid the clip out of his weapon and absorbed the soul. After it was returned to the weapon, Dylan transformed back to human form. "Come on Dylan." Dustin said "Let's get home."

The image faded from the mirror and Kid rose from his chair. "I'm going home father. I will see you tomorrow." Lord Death just waved at his son as Kid, Liz and Patti walked away. Then he turned back to his mirror "Those meisters really have potential. Let's see how things go in the next few weeks."

* * *

***Prologue 3. Streets of Death City***

Night fell on Death City, this is what made the killers come out. From a nearby alleyway, Night Sword Meister Rowan Schultz and her weapon Bria watched a man in a simple brown cloak kill an innocent woman and eat her soul. Rowan had been on this case for a while now and knew if she wanted that kishin soul, she'd have to get it tonight. She looked over at her weapon "Ready Bria?" she nodded "Let's go. Transform." Bria transformed into her weapon form. A ninjato. And Rowan stepped into the open. "Ivar the uncatchable I presume. Your soul is a kishin egg now. It will be mine." Bria appeared on the blade "Enough of the open threats, let's get this guy taken care of."

Rowan stood ready as Ivar pulled out a shotgun. He didn't hesitate in pulling the trigger, obliterating the steps Rowan had been standing on. After the dust cleared Ivar thought he had killed the pesky meister. Rowan took this opportunity and stabbed her sword right through him. Ivar's body disintegrated, leaving his soul floating there. Bria transformed out of weapon mode and walked up to the kishin soul. "Finally," she said "I'm starving." She plucked the soul out of the air and popped it in her mouth. She swallowed it and belched "That hit the spot. Come on Rowan, let's head home." the girls walked up the street leaving behind nothing but some scattered blood and a flight of destroyed stone steps.

* * *

***Final Prologue: Bela Kiss's Mansion***

"A fancy mansion, typical for a criminal to hide in and do his activities and soul consumption." Chandler said to himself as the black arms meister watched the activity below. From his elevated alcove he could see everything going on beneath him. He watched as Bela's party dispersed and he took a beautiful young woman up the stairs. "This is my chance." He looked at the Kusarigama in his hands. "Let's go Tyjah." His weapon responded "I'm with you one hundred percent Chandler." Keeping to the shadows as the lights dimmed, Chandler moved without a sound. He quickly moved upstairs and saw Bela's two bodyguards. "Tyjah, throwing star mode." Chandler's kusarigama became and giant six-point throwing star. He spun and threw it down the hall. The sharpened blades cut through the criminal men as if they were butter.

Like a boomerang, Tyjah flew back to Chandler and transformed back into a kusarigama. Chandler's left hand gripped down on the sickle, and his right gripping the weighted iron ball. He entered Kiss's bedroom to find him holding a gun and it was pointed right at the meister's heart. Chandler observed the weapon, it was a simple .44 caliber revolver with one shot. It was a simple bullet, not like what Kid shot as his opponents. _No compressed soul wavelength shots. That bullet strikes me and I'm dead. _The meister thought. The rules of the assassin ran through his head. He then struck, sliding under Bela, transforming Tyjah into a kunai and stabbing it into the criminal's neck. He dropped dead and from the stab wound, his soul squeezed out. Chandler touched his weapon to the kishin egg and absorbed it. Tyjah transformed back to human form and the two left the mansion.


	2. Day 1: Classes

**Day 1: Classes**

* * *

***DWMA Courtyard***

Professor Mifune stood and watched as his class filed out to the courtyard. Once again he would be giving his Advanced Combat lessons. Towards the back of the crowd were Alex and his team, Mifune had an idea. "Alright class, today I am going to pick 2 meister and weapon duos. The first two to step into the ring will be Alex and Black Star. Black Star ran in with Tsubaki and stood ready. Alex just grabbed his weapon's hand and in a flash of dark purple, Kryszian became Alex's katana. "Alright Black Star, I'm not going to go easy on you."

Black Star just smirked "That's cool, I wanted a challenge any way." From the crowd Black Star could hear Soul yell at him "Hey Black Star! Don't get too cocky, that's how you lost your last sparring fight against Crona and Ragnarok." This brought that moment to his memory. Black Star had been too busy gloating to notice Crona. He got sideswiped and sent out of the sparring ring Soul and Kid had set up.

Tsubaki transformed into her ninja blade form and Black Star grabbed her out of midair. Mifune held up his hand "Stand ready boys." Alex and Black Star assumed combat stances and Mifune threw his hand into the air "FIGHT!" The class watched as the two meisters duked it out. Maka turned to Soul "Before the fight I got a look at Alex and his weapon's souls, there's a near perfect bond between their soul wavelengths." Soul turned his head "Also this, if Black Star doesn't watch his back, Alex is going to find a weak point in his defense."

Maka reacted to this by yelling "Black Star, keep your guard up. Don't let him find an opening." This caused the Dark Arms Meister to turn his head towards the sound of Maka's voice. Long enough for Alex to take advantage of and use the back of his blade. Black Star hit the dirt hard. But Mifune heard the meister say the same thing he once been told. "It's not smart to use the back of the blade you know." Alex turned towards Black Star and whipped off his trench coat "That was a warning Black Star. This time I'm striking harder than ever."

These words sent a shiver down Kid's spine. The reaper's son looked at Maka and Soul "You don't think he's going to resonate do you?" As if to answer that question he heard Alex yell "Let's go, soul resonance!" Alex unleashed Shade Cutter on Black Star and sent him flying through the air, and right into Kid. Mifune applauded Alex for his fine swordsman skills. Meanwhile Soul and Tsubaki were trying to get an unconscious Black Star off of Kid.

After her meister was hauled off to the infirmary, Tsubaki helped get Kid back to his feet. "Thank you Tsubaki, now if you'll excuse me I must go and straighten out my clothes. Liz, Patti! Come along you two." Kid departed as the final bell rang and the class dispersed out the main gate. Alex was talking to Chandler as they walked down the streets of Death City with their weapons right behind them "Ok, I'm sick of Professor Stein and his stupid dissection experiments he wants to do. Maka's dad is just a pervert. His lesson today was on the wonders of the red light district. The only teacher I can actually stand is Professor Mifune."

Chandler nodded "Amen to that bro." The four stopped outside Chandler and Tyjah's apartment building, and after Chandler and Tyjah went inside, Alex and Kryszian continued down the street to their apartment building. The meister and his weapon lived in a 2-floor loft on the top floors. It was very spacious, with plenty of room for the two of them.

* * *

Alex kicked off his basketball shoes and hung his coat up, then went up to his room saying "Let me know when dinner's ready." Once up in his room, he changed into a fresh white t-shirt and booted up his computer. He finished his phasmology report and Kryszian called him down. The weapon had prepared spicy lamb curry kabobs. "I wonder if these will be as good as my Cajun Goose Stir-fry that I made last night." Alex laughed as he took a bite "Damn, these are good. Kryszian took a bite of her own cooking and said "It's good. Not as good as your stir-fry last night, but it's good."

The weapon thought about the previous night, Alex had walked into the apartment with a dead goose in his hands. He had just shot and killed it with the shotgun he owned. He had stopped at Black Star and Tsubaki's to clean it up. Then he walked into the kitchen and started working on it. It had made a delicious stir-fry though. She didn't normally like goose but Kryszian guessed that the Cajun seasoning blend Alex used made it taste way better. The two ate their meals and Alex looked at the time, "6:30," he said "I guess I have time to go run."

Alex took off, leaving his weapon alone. Kryszian stood up and walked into the living room. She turned on the TV and just before she plopped herself down on the couch, she heard a thud from upstairs in Alex's room. Sword blades shot out of her wrist and she proceeded up the stairs. Alex's room door was cracked open, she nudged the door open and looked inside. It all seemed normal. His bed was made, drawers organized, computer running its screen saver, but his window was open and the floor rug was out of place like someone had tripped over it.

Kryszian threw open Alex's closet, there amongst his various dress clothes was Chandler. She couldn't believe the nerves of the black arms meister to break into his best friend's room. "Chandler, what the hell?" Chandler looked surprised "Sorry, was practicing my stealth skills. I was going to sneak attack Alex when he came up here. Where is he?" Kryszian pointed out the window "He's somewhere out in the streets. Knowing him he probably went looking for kishin souls without me.

Chandler said "Whatever, I'm out of here." He walked over to the window and shimmied down the rain gutter to the alley and he ran off. On the other side of town Alex was jogging past Chupa Cabra's when a man stepped out. "You there, I hear you're a top meister at the DWMA when it comes to fighting. Alex nodded, "What's it to you?" he asked

The man drew a dagger "I wanna fight you kid." Alex saw this guy's soul was a kishin egg and assumed a combat stance "Please, with all respect. Try to defeat me." Alex began dodging blows and stabs, charged his own soul wavelength behind his martial strike and landed a powerful blow. "Night wave!" he cried and sent the man flying, only to have him charge again.

Alex growled "Ok, this asshole is really pissing me off." He was angry at this stranger and his rage was flowing through him. His wrists glowed red and he threw a powerful punch. There was a spray of blood and his challenger's body hit the ground. Alex stared in awe at his wrists. There, seamlessly protruding from his skin were twin sword blades. "What the hell?" he asked as the blades retracted. Alex grabbed the Kishin soul that lie there tore off running for home, he burst through the door "KRYSZIAN!" He yelled. She came out of her room and Alex tossed the soul at her. She quick ate it and asked "How did you get this?" Alex nodded "Some brawler wanted to fight me and I ended up killing him."

Kryszian was perplexed "How? You didn't have me there." Alex concentrated on the rage he was feeling during the fight and once again sword blades shot out of his wrists. "Incredible! You're part weapon!" Alex's partner exclaimed. "Yeah," Alex said "This'll come in handy come our next fight." He looked up at the clock "7:45. Damn time flies."

Kryszian went back into her room and then the phone rang "I'll get it Kryszian!" Alex called. He picked it up "Hello?"

"Yes I'd like to speak to Alex."

"This is"

"My name is Death the Kid. My father is Lord Death."

"Hey Kid, what's up?"

"My father has requested you and your team in the death room tomorrow before classes."

"Alright Kid. We'll be there."

"Alright Alex, have a good night."

Alex hung up and walked over to Kryszian's room door "We've been requested in the death room tomorrow before class." Then he walked upstairs to his room. He changed into a pair of shorts and started to head back down stairs. He spun around whipped open his closet and thrust his hand inside. He pulled Chandler out by the collar "Get out of here!" He yelled. Suddenly his body was covered in blades "GO!" he yelled. Chandler ran for the window and Alex yelled after him "Be in the death room before class tomorrow." Chandler gave a quick thumbs up and jumped out the window.

Cracking open a soda, and turning on the TV he sat down on the couch and kicked up his bare feet. He ended up falling asleep because the next thing he knew it was morning and Kryszian was shaking him awake. Alex ran up to his room, threw on a fresh t-shirt, jeans, and pair of socks. Then he ran downstairs, threw on his shoes, and grabbed his trench coat and the weapon/meister pair took off towards the DWMA.


End file.
